


Alolan Confession

by Stagesiren



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alola, Confession, Emotional, F/M, Hot, Jessie and James - Freeform, Love, Meowth - Freeform, Musashi and Kojiro, Nyasu, Oral Sex, Pokemon - Freeform, Rocketto Dan, Romance, Sex, Sexy, Sonansu, Team Rocket - Freeform, Wobbuffet, beach, pocket monsters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stagesiren/pseuds/Stagesiren
Summary: When Team Rocket takes a day off to enjoy themselves in Alola, some unrevealed feelings surface rather quickly. After some urging from Meowth, James is finally ready to tell Jessie how he feels.





	Alolan Confession

After delivering their first crushing defeat to Ash after all these years, Team Rocket decided they had earned a day off to relax and soak up some Alolan sun. They had taken a beach day, and James and Meowth were currently lounging on the shore while Jessie took a swim in the surf. James had briefly dozed off with Jessie still next to him, but was now waking up to the sound of Meowth and Wobbuffet laughing as they finished building a sandcastle. He smiled at them, but his gaze quickly wandered out to Jessie as she danced and tumbled through the waves. He was mesmerized. The only thing that could possibly make this place more beautiful was seeing the woman he loved in the middle of it – happy, dancing and – he had to admit this part didn’t hurt – scantily clad. She looked stunning in her purple flowered bikini. He had become oblivious to everything else around him. Meowth hopped back up onto the beach chair next to him, still reveling in their victory and wanting to continue bragging about it.

“Man, can ya believe da way we beat dat twerp, Jim? After all dis time!! Our Alolan team is really somethin’, huh?” he said, nudging James with his elbow, but this elicited no response.

“Err…hello? Earth ta Jimmy??” Meowth then leaned over and waved a paw in front of James’ face. Still nothing. James continued to stare slack-jawed at his partner out in the surf.

“What’s wit you?? Ya feelin’ okay?” He then touched his paw to James’ forehead, feeling nothing but a normal temperature. Meowth furrowed his brows, then followed James’ gaze out towards the ocean, and quickly realized what was going on.

“Oh, wow…” he giggled. “Youse got it bad, Jim. I knew it. I always suspected…” but then he trailed off into a fit of giggles, which finally snapped James out of his reverie.

“I…. I’m sorry. What, Meowth? What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothin’. Just you ogglin’ Jess like a schoolboy, dat’s all!! HAHA!!”

James blushed furiously. “I- I was not!!” he said, folding his arms.

“Oh, no? Den what was you starin’ at?” Meowth demanded.

“I was just…. I….it wasn’t…. she….but it’s….” James stammered.

“Haha, yeah – real strong case yer makin’ der, Jim.” Meowth chortled. But then, he became serious.

“Hey, look. If youse got feelins for her, you really oughta tell her. Y’know she’s always goin’ on about waitin’ for some prince charmin’ ta come an’ sweep her off her feet, but da one she’s really meant ta be with has been you all along!” he said.

“Meowth, you…. you really think so?” James said.

“You kiddin’? I ain’t neva seen two people so in tune wit each odda as youse two are. I can’t believe youse have managed ta keep it a secret dis long. And don’t tink I ain’t never caught her lookin’ at you. Or heard her sayin’ yer name in her sleep. She feels da same way, trust me. She’s just too proud ta admit it foist.” Meowth said, nudging James with his elbow again, and adding a wink this time.

James could hardly believe what he was hearing.

“She has…. she does?! You’re not serious….” James said, blushing again.

“Ya really tink I’d tell ya dat if it weren’t true?”

“But I can’t…. I mean…. How can I tell her? I don’t know if she would even want us to…. If she even wants a relationship. Sure, she has all those romantic fantasies about a Prince Charming but….” His gaze traveled downward with a melancholy expression. “How can I make her happy? I want to give her the world, but we’re so…. we’re at such a disadvantage working for Team Rocket. Being a successful team means so much to her, and to me, too… I guess…. But what I want more than anything is for her to be happy. And I…. I don’t know if I can give her the kind of life she wants. If I can be the man that she wants.”

“Jimmy, are ya hearin’ yerself?! Ya ARE da man she wants!! Ya always have been!! In case ya haven’t noticed, every time she’s tried ta leave us on some romantic whim, she comes runnin’ right back. Now why do ya tink dat is?? Cause she knows she belongs wit us. Wit you! We’re a family!! Look, what mattas is dat youse two stop pretendin’ and be honest wit each odda about yer feelings. Da rest will pan out in its own time. Look at everytin’ we been trough already. Ain’t nothin’ gonna tear us apart, and you know dat. We’re always dere for each odda no matter what. Whether we have a future wit Team Rocket is irrelevant. What matters is dat we’re togedda, and dat youse two tell each odda how ya feel. Cause if ya don’t, you’ll be regrettin’ it forever. Trust me.” Meowth’s expression and tone were fiercely sincere. And, James realized, he was absolutely right.

“Well, you’re right. But still. How do I tell her? I mean, I’m not…. I’ve never dealt with this before. I don’t even know how to…. what if she laughs at me?” James said.

“Jimmy, please. Quit makin’ excuses. Don’t plan it. Don’t tink about it. Just do it. No better time den right no w. Besides, I can tink of no better settin’ den an Alolan Sunset.”

“Wobbu, Wobb!!” said Wobbuffet, nodding in agreement with Meowth, who at that moment hopped down off the chair.

“C’mon, Wobb. Let’s hit dat snack bar.” As they began to walk off, he threw a wink back at James with an encouraging nod in Jessie’s direction.

Just as James was getting ready to buck up the courage to go to her, Jessie called out to him.

“James! Get out here!! It’s lovely!!” she called, doing a backflip into a wave.

“Coming!” James replied. He got up and removed his shirt, hat, and shoes, and took off at a run into the surf. The water greeted him warmly, being the perfect temperature. He dove under a wave and came up to meet Jessie who, to his surprise and delight, jumped into his arms.

“Ahh!! What a beautiful place this is!!” she squealed. “Can you believe it? The luck we’ve had?! Maybe things are finally turning around for us!!” James took advantage of the moment and buried his face in her shoulder, breathing her in. It took him a moment to find words.

“I know. It’s been amazing. I think we could really do well here.”

Jessie pulled back slightly to gaze intently at her partner. The look in her eyes made his heart race.

“James….” She sighed.

“Yes?” he asked, no longer able to fight the heat rising in his cheeks.

But no other words came. She simply continued to gaze at him, seemingly at a loss. He smiled at her, enjoying the moment and letting everything else slip away. Feeling brave, he reached up to brush some wet strands of hair out of her eyes, then cupped her cheek. She relaxed into his touch completely, closing her eyes with a serene expression. He then noticed that she was blushing, too. And – was he imagining it?! She was leaning in! He couldn’t believe it. Was this a dream? He tightened his grip on her waist, and felt her pulse quicken in response. It was real. 

“Jess…” He sighed, then bringing his hand down to cup her chin. She kept her eyes closed, waiting. Then, he gently pressed his lips to hers. Time stopped.

“Mmmhhh…” Jessie sighed, tightening her grip on him. This simple kiss seemed to last forever, until, finally, they pulled back for a moment to gaze once again into each other’s eyes, both with equal expressions of shock and disbelief. Each searched the other’s eyes. Their minds had gone blank. Neither could find words. Suddenly, they came together for another kiss, this one being far more heated. It was desperate and urgent, almost violent.

For several minutes, their tongues played together as their hands explored each other’s bodies. James was slightly shy at first and unsure of where Jessie would allow him to put his hands, but she was showing no hesitation or resistance. He became increasingly aware of her erect nipples through the thin, wet fabric of her bikini and couldn’t help groaning as her breasts pressed up against his bare chest. Kissing down her neck, he placed one hand gently on a breast, and was rewarded with an excited gasp.

“Ahhh, James…” he smiled against her neck. He moved his other hand up to grope her other breast, now rolling both under his hands. Practically ready to take her right there with reckless abandon, he began to lift her bikini top to get a full view, but it was then that she placed her hands over his.

“James, wait…we can’t…I mean, not here.” she said, her face and neck a deep shade of scarlet. James laughed nervously, only then realizing the magnitude of what he was about to do. Slightly embarrassed, he pulled her top back into place and put his head down against her chest in a pleading gesture.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was….” but she silenced him by pulling his chin up toward her face.

“I said not _here_. It doesn’t mean I don’t _want_ to…” she said with a smirk. James’ eyes sparkled.

“Oh, Jessie…” with that, she took his hand and they hurriedly trudged through the water back to the shore. Once they reached it, they began to run back toward their hotel, James having just a quick moment to pick up his clothes from where he’d left them on the beach chair. Fortunately, the hotel was only a short distance away, and since their room was facing the shore line, they didn’t even have to go through the lobby. Once they reached it, Jessie turned back around to face James and pulled him into her for another kiss. Knowing where this was leading, James was already hard by the time her tongue invaded his mouth. Overtaken with excitement, he threw her against the door to their room with a slight thud, kissing her hungrily.

After what had seemed like an eternity of fumbling around in his shirt pocket for the room key and finally being able to put it in the slot to open the door, they burst into the room, pulling off their swimsuits on their way to the bathroom. Despite the heat between them, the sudden drop in temperature had them shivering and in need of a hot shower.

“Ahh, here, let me…” he reached behind her to turn the shower on, but the look in her eyes as she clung to him, trembling, stopped him cold.

“Jess? What is it?” he asked. “Are you alright?” suddenly, he panicked, terrified that he may have made a fatal mistake. “Oh, is… is this moving too fast? I didn’t want to rush…. I mean, we can….” But Jessie shook her head, her eyes glistening.

“I… It’s just…. God, James, I’ve wanted you for so _long_ …”

“Me, too.” James admitted, that familiar blush returning to his face once again. He reached up and delicately caressed her cheek. “You’re…. everything I have ever wanted.”

“I… never thought we’d... I mean, hell, I fantasized about this so many times, but I never thought it would really _happen_.”

“And why not?” James asked.

“Well, I mean I …. I just. I guess I just stopped believing that a man could ever love me. Could ever want me.” She looked downward. “I talk a big game and I act confident but I just…. I’m so… fucked up. I’m nothing special. I’m just…me.” Her eyes began to swim with tears. He had seen her cry before, but not like this. Naked. Vulnerable. Crying for _him_. It would have blindsided him, had he not already been so sure of his reply.

“And that’s exactly why…” he began, cupping her chin and bringing her gaze back up to meet his. “I’m so deeply in love with you.” He pressed his lips to hers again, keeping a firm hold on her. She returned the kiss, her tears flowing freely now. James couldn’t help but smile on the inside, as he always thought for sure that he would be the first one to cry when this moment finally came.

“James…” she said after they broke the kiss. “I…. I love you too. I’m sorry for what… for everything I’ve done in the past. All the ways I’ve hurt you. I could never….” but James placed a finger to her lips to silence her.

“It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters except right now.” She looked at him, his emerald eyes gleaming in the thin orange strip of early evening light that poured in through the window. She reached up to brush a few strands of his wet lavender hair behind his ear.

“My whole life has been a series of failures. And all I ever really wanted was a home. But you… you and Meowth _are_ my home. I’ve never felt anything like this before. I want to be with you. Now and forever. Don’t leave me.” she sighed. He took her hand and pressed his lips to her palm.

“What have I promised you since the beginning?”

She pulled him close to her again.

“Oh, James….” He smiled, and gave a small laugh of pure joy, the tears finally coming now. He kissed her shoulder before burying his face in it. Several moments passed in near complete silence, save for the gentle, breathy cries coming from them both.

“Well…” Jessie said finally. “I um. Suppose we should…get warmed up?” she said, chuckling.

“Right.” said James, smiling at her and reaching again for the tap. “I…well. Do you want to…?”

“Want to what?” she asked.

“Er…finish… what we started. Earlier.” he asked coyly. Jessie found his shyness so endearing that she couldn’t help but smile. That was James, ever the gentleman. Still, the sincerity of her reply was sharp.

“Yes, James. I want everything. I want it all from you tonight. You know we’ve waited long enough!” she said. With that, she threw open the door to the shower, grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him inside and up against the shower wall.

“Nnnghh…” he moaned as her mouth met his yet again, returning her hungry kiss with excitement. He ran his hands down her body as his tongue played with hers, letting it all wash over him like the hot water from the shower. He haphazardly reached a hand out to grab the bottle of soap sitting nearby, pouring it over both of them and using his hands to work up a lather. He moved his mouth down to her neck and collarbone, kissing them the way he had a thousand times in his dreams. He didn’t want to leave any part of her untouched. As the bubbles and foam washed away, he paused to gaze momentarily at her breasts, wanting to savor the moment.

She smiled down at him, blushing.

“What?”

He looked back up into her eyes.

“It’s just…. well, everything was happening so fast before that I didn’t get a chance to really look. At you. At this….” He trailed off as he rested his hands on her hips and his eyes traveled all the way down her body, taking in every curve and sinew, before coming back up to meet her eyes again. “ _God_ , you’re beautiful.”

And there it was, the beautiful smile that he’d been waiting to see, spreading across her face.

“Glad you’re enjoying the view. Now why don’t you show your appreciation?” she said, raising an eyebrow.

“As you wish.” He replied. He took her breasts in his hands and then lowered his head to kiss and suckle at them. Jessie wrapped a hand around his head, tilting her head back with a deep moan. He closed his eyes, reveling in the taste of her wet skin as his tongue glided over her nipples. He massaged one breast as he licked the other, alternating between them until she caught his left hand with her right and began to guide it down between her legs. Hardly able to contain his excitement, his breath caught in his throat.

“Jess….! I… aha…”

“What is it now?” she asked, panting.

“It’s just, I…I’ve never done this before.” He admitted sheepishly. She gave a small laugh.

“Well, that makes two of us baby. We’ll figure it out as we go along. Now _please_ ….” She pleaded impatiently, opening her legs wider for him.

“Yes…” James said, pressing his middle finger into her and beginning to stroke and rub gently, glancing back and forth between her face and her pussy to make sure he was doing it right. Her face and the sounds she was making exhibited nothing but pure pleasure, so he added another finger and increased his pace.

“Ahh, yes...ohhh J…yes! like that…!” James was feeling increasingly bold and reached deeper into her, enjoying the feel of her heat and her wetness coating his fingers. His hard cock suddenly jerked in the anticipation of what it was going to feel like to be inside of her. Still, he would draw this out as long as possible. He was loving every minute of this just as she was. Now that he was moving his fingers in and out of her as fast as he could, she was howling and barely able to remain standing.

“Don’t stop… I’m, oh my God, I’m…. AHH!!” she yelped as she climaxed, desperately gripping at the shower wall behind her to keep from falling.

Smiling, James withdrew his soaked hand and brought it to his lips, licking and sucking his fingers clean. He looked at her, in amazement of how good she tasted. He was then struck with an overpowering impulse. Before he even had time to fully process it, he was on his knees before her. Keeping her pressed up against the wall, he pressed his tongue into her, desperate for more. She tasted _divine_. His brows drew together as he moaned into her, exploring every possible inch.

“James!! Ohhhhhhhh…. ahhhh……” She bit her lip as one hand entwined through his slick hair and brought her leg up to rest on his shoulder. He continued to lick and suck at her folds, and then brought one hand up to press his thumb against her clit. In no time, Jessie found herself on the edge again. She cried his name over and over as she came into his mouth. He stood slowly, leaving a trail of kisses along her body until he reached her lips and caught her in a breathless kiss. The taste of herself on his tongue was enough to drive her insane. She whimpered and moaned as they kissed, her knees impossibly weak. James groaned as his stiff cock pressed against her entrance. He began to thrust his hips gently against her to relieve some of the pressure, and she bucked her hips in response, both enjoying the wet, torturous friction. It was almost too much. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to wonder for long. Breaking their kiss, Jessie smirked as she reached down and deftly grabbed him with her right hand, encircling his shaft in her fingers and stroking him up and down.

“Damn, James. For never having done this, you’re pretty fucking great at it.” She breathed against his neck, then beginning a trail of kisses down it. “Allow me to reciprocate….”

She continued to work his shaft as her other hand reached down to caress his balls, eliciting deep, breathy moans from him.

“You like that?” she purred against his chest, steadily increasing the pace of her strokes.

“God, yes … I …oh, Jessie…ahhh…” she smirked against him, continuing to travel downward until she was on her knees. He opened his eyes to look down at her as she twitched her eyebrows at him, her open mouth mere inches away from the head.

“Tell me what you want.” She commanded. She wanted to hear it roll off his tongue. Being the gentleman that he was, she knew that talking dirty would be foreign to him, and that made it all the more exciting.

“Jessie…. suck my cock. Please.” With a wicked grin, she began flicking her tongue teasingly against the tip, keeping her hands where they were. She gave his shaft several long, savory licks as he strained to keep his eyes on her, wanting to enjoy the visual as much as the sensation. Finally, she closed her lips around the head, slowly taking him in her mouth inch by inch, until she reached as far down as she could go.

“HNNNNGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” James groaned, gritting his teeth as his head fell backwards. Now it was his turn to grasp at the shower wall. Her mouth was unbelievable.

“Mmmggh…” she moaned, enjoying the feeling of him filling up her mouth and his sounds of pleasure. She anticipated having him inside of her. She silently wished she could give him multiple orgasms like he’d given her, and knew that, unfortunately, she probably wouldn’t be able to do this for too long before she pushed him to the edge. Well, she would enjoy it while it lasted. He placed one hand gently on the back of her head, still gripping the wall with the other as his mouth fell open and he fought to keep standing. She continued moving her mouth up and down, keeping an even pace and moving her tongue from side to side while letting her teeth gently graze him.

“Oh Jessie… ohhhh GOD I…. mmmnnhngh” James had lost anything resembling coherent thought, and was completely at her mercy. She began to alternate between licking and sucking to even out the pressure. James didn’t mind this at all, and rather enjoyed the unpredictability of her actions. Jessie was loving it, too – driving him so crazy. She wondered how many times he had thought about this before today. It gave her a sense of power like she’d never felt. Not only knowing that he was in love with her, but that he wanted her so badly. That he wanted this specifically from her. And now that she was giving it to him, it was immensely fulfilling.

She didn’t want to wait any longer. She couldn’t.

As if he’d read her thoughts, James suddenly looked back down at her.

“Jessie.”

She paused, pulling her mouth away, and looked up at him.

“Please … let me be inside you. Please.”

 

Back at the beachside snack bar, Wobbuffet was finishing his 4th soda and starting to get restless.

“Wobbu-wobb? _How much longer do you think they’ll be?_ ” he asked Meowth, who then checked the clock on the wall.

“Heh. Well, it’s already been an hour an’ a half. I’d say give ‘em one more an’ dey’ll be good.”

“Wobbbb…. _I don’t know how much more popcorn I can eat or soda I can drink. I’m starving._ ”

“I know, pal. Me too. But dey had dis comin’ for a long time. We gotta let ‘em enjoy it. An’ hey, tink about dis. Later t’night dey’ll be so happy dey’ll probably wanna have a feast!”

Wobbuffet perked up at that. “Waahb!! _You’re right! I think we’ve all earned that, with our recent victory and all!_ ” he said happily

“Dat’s right!” Meowth said. Then, and idea came to him. “Hey, wait a minute…. what if… what if we surprise ‘em an’ put tagedda a feast ourselves! Dat’s even better. Dey’ll love it!”

“Wobbu-wobb? _With what money?_ ”

“Heh. Well, I ain’t said nuttin’ about dis – but I been settin’ some aside. Fer, ya know, emergencies an’ special occasions. I’d say dis one is pretty special.”

“Wobbu, wobb. Wobbu! _Wow, that’s excellent. Great idea! Let’s do it!_ ”

 

After getting out of the shower and drying off, James was now carrying Jessie to the bed. He gently laid her down and crawled on top of her, taking a moment to look into her eyes and caress her cheek.

“I love you, Jessica.” She placed her hand on top of his and smiled back at him.

“I love you, James.” They came together in a kiss. She reached down between them and began to guide him into her, but he hesitated.

“Wait. Um… what about –?”

“Protection?” she asked. “Don’t worry. I’m on the pill. Have been for years.” she said with a wink, that then turned into a blushing smile. “I wanted to be prepared. For when this finally happened.”

James was taken aback. She had been ready all this time. Wanting him. Waiting for him. For a moment, he didn’t know what to say.

“Jess. That’s… wow. I wish... that I’d given this to you sooner. I wish I’d known…” he said, his voice breaking. She kissed his hand.

“Like you said before, all that matters is right now.” she said softly. He smiled and bent down to kiss her again, a single tear escaping from his eye as he pressed himself slowly into her.

In that moment, it was as if Heaven broke over her. She stared up at him open-mouthed, in complete awe. James’ slack-jawed expression matched hers. He began a slow, careful thrusting.

“Oh, James …. ahhh….” Jessie moaned as she arched her neck back into the pillows. She lifted her legs, already wanting him to thrust deeper, to take every bit of her. He placed his hands on her hips, gradually increasing the pace.

“Jessie…God, oh my God …. unnnhhh!” he grunted, before coming up to lie completely on top of her.

“Harder. Please, harder…” she growled into his ear. He hadn’t expected that so soon, and it made him extremely hot. He pressed his mouth to her neck, giving it a nibble and, when she gave an excited moan in response, bit harder as he thrust harder and faster into her. She reached down and clutched his firm ass with one hand, while keeping his head pressed against her neck with the other.

“NNGH, oh fuck… _fuck!!_ ” Jessie screamed, “Yes, James!! YES!! Ahhh Yesssssss….” Her screams became strangled cries as she climaxed and tears began to spill down her cheeks as pure pleasure overrode her senses. He held her tightly as her muscles gripped him, fighting against his own orgasm as hard as he could – he wasn’t ready for this to be over yet. He didn’t want to stop. He wanted to make love to her all night. 

Too out of breath to speak for the moment, he rose up and smiled at her, wiping a tear from her cheek as she came down from her orgasm.

“God… you’re…. incredible.” she said. Then, she sat up and took him by the shoulders, pushing him down so she could roll on top of him. She slammed herself down onto his cock, and he gave an excited gasp in response. She grinned devilishly at him and began a rhythmic rise and fall of her hips. After enjoying this for a few minutes, she lowered herself all the way down and began to grind against him.

“Oh, Jessie! You feel so good!!” he whimpered, and his eyes rolled back into his head as she rode him hard and fast. He held onto her hips, pushing them in time with her thrusts to create some resistance, which brought her to the edge yet again.

“Unnghh, James!! UNNGH!! AHHHH!!” she cried, arching her back and holding onto his hands for leverage. She came back up and collapsed on top of him. He brushed some hair back over her ear and kissed it, and then tilted his head back with a grin and a chuckle, thrilled that he was able to please her so much.

“What’s…. funny….?” She panted in his ear.

“Nothing, I just …. I didn’t think I’d be able to give you multiple orgasms the first time. It’s nice.” He purred, and then turned slightly to kiss her forehead.

“It’s fucking amazing.” She said, laughing. “But…” she said, coming up to face him. “I think now it’s your turn.”

She rolled off the bed, pulling him up with her to a standing position. She lay herself down before him, opening her legs. He licked his lips. Seeing her spread herself open for him like that nearly did him in on its own. He joined one hand with hers, the other on his cock as he guided himself into her again.

“Mmmmm….” She sighed, locking her legs around him. He leaned forward, placing his hands on either side of her as he began thrusting. He arched his back and tilted his head upward, allowing himself to get lost within her. Everything around them seemed to be moving impossibly slow. His thoughts yet again turned into a messy jumble of colors and sounds. Looking back to her, he saw her eyes rolling back and her mouth moving, but wordlessly. She was as lost in it as he was. He felt he could have stayed like that forever. In that pleasure-driven juxtaposition between dreams and reality, where only the two of them existed.

It was her next choice of words that finally got him there.

“James…. cum for me, baby. _Now_.”

“Oh, Jessie!! FUCK!! Ahhhhh I’m cumming …. ohhhhh ….” he pulled out of her and let it shoot out onto her body, the white strands creating a jagged trail across her belly and reaching all the way up to her breasts.

“Ahhh…” she sighed, enjoying the sight of it.

James collapsed onto his stomach next to her.

“Oh, God…that was …. _damn_ , Jess.” He panted, gaping at her.

“Mmmm, I know.” She sighed, closing her eyes with a satisfied smile. After lying there for a moment, she made a move to pull a piece of tissue from the box on the nightstand, but James beat her to it.

“I’ll get it.” he said. He gently cleaned her off, and then tossed the tissue into the wastebasket.

He crawled back to the left side of the bed, and motioned for her to join him. She nuzzled into him and rested her head against his chest. Neither of them spoke for some time. They simply enjoyed the feeling of lying there together, breathing and listening to each other’s heartbeats.

They would have fallen asleep like that, had it not been for the sudden reminder of another need that had to be met. Jessie’s stomach began to growl, followed soon after by a rumble from James’.

“Aha …. well. I guess it’s time we go get Meowth and Wobbuffet and figure out dinner, hmm?” he said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

“Yeah, we should.” Jessie agreed, giving him a kiss back before rising out of bed and going to the dresser to pull out a bra and some underwear. “I wonder what’s good around here.”

“I took note of a few places while we were out today. I’m sure we can find something tasty that’s relatively inexpensive.” James said.

“Or we could …. splurge a bit? I think the occasion calls for it.” She said, giving James a sly smile, which he returned.

“Right you are, my Queen.” he said. Jessie grinned.

They got dressed, Jessie slipping into a simple red dress, and James opting for a short-sleeved button down shirt and slacks.

While Jessie went to put on some heels, James opened the door to find Meowth and Wobbuffet already standing there.

“Well, don’t youse look like da cat dat ate da canary.” Meowth said with a smirk. James blushed and shushed him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to completely avoid his teasing remarks, but not wanting Jessie to hear them all the same.

“Heyyyyy guys…” he said, laughing it off. “We were just coming to get you for –“

“Dinner, yeah.” Meowth said. “Don’t worry. We got it covered.”

“Wobbu, Wobb!!” Wobbuffet agreed.

“What do you mean?” Jessie asked, joining them.

“You’ll see!” Meowth said. “Now if youse two will bend down here a moment….” Jessie and James exchanged skeptical looks, but then did as they were asked. Meowth secured a blindfold around each of them.

“Meowth…what are you…” Jessie started to ask as they stood back up. Meowth began leading James out the door, with Wobbuffet leading Jessie.

“I told ya, you’ll see!” Meowth said, grinning.

“Wobb!!” Wobbuffet giggled. They led the two of them out toward the beach, and then took a right turn. They felt the surface beneath them change from sand to concrete.

“Okay, right here. Stop.” Meowth said. “Ya can take off da blindfolds!”

They lifted their blindfolds, and before them was a candlelit beach cabana. The table was laden with a lavish feast. A whole roasted chicken, grilled vegetables, potatoes, rice, corn, and salad, with chocolate mousse for dessert. A little cardboard sign sat in the middle of the table. It read,

_About time. Love, Meowth and Wobbuffet._

Jessie and James were stunned. They picked up Meowth and Wobbuffet and hugged them both.

“Oh, you two!!” Jessie squealed. “This is fantastic!! How did you ever – wait…” she said, her expression suddenly horror-struck. “You didn’t…. you didn’t spend our paycheck, did you?!”

“Nah, ah course not!” Meowth said “I had some money set aside.” He said with a wink. “C’mon, youse two desoive it!!” he said, smiling.

“He’s got a point.” James said. “Thank you, guys. This is so nice!”

The four of them sat down and tucked in. They hadn’t eaten like this in a long time. Although the treasure trove of fruit in Bewear’s cave was lovely, a feast like this was a welcome indulgence.

They ate until they felt they would burst. It wasn’t until Meowth was polishing off the last of his chocolate mousse that he finally spoke.

“So, what’s our next game plan?” he asked

“Let’s not talk about work.” James said. He reached over and rested his hand on top of Jessie’s. “At least, not tonight. Let’s enjoy this just a little longer.”

“Agreed.” Jessie said, giving him a tender smile before letting her gaze travel out into the moonlit waves.

Meowth couldn’t argue. He placed his paws behind his head, resting on them. Wobbuffet was quiet as well, content with listening to the waves roll in and the gentle whisper of the ocean breeze.

 

Finally, for once in their lives, things didn’t seem so bleak. Finally, they could be happy and content, regardless of their hardships. And finally, they were together, the way they had always wanted to be.

Suddenly, that white tomorrow didn’t seem like such a distant dream at all.


End file.
